Sweetness Overload
by Bravo Tango
Summary: Nico gets some love from Muse.


**Hey guys.  
**

 **Well, I wasn't expecting to be back so soon. Heck, I didn't even know Valentine's Day was so soon. And so I am scrambling to show some love to Nico. I apologize but I will do my best with a smile.**

 **Note: My version of Nico is a mixture of the manga and my head canon so a little warning if she seems different. Also, some events will be altered.  
**

"Talk" — Speech

 _'Blah'_ — Thoughts

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project.  
**

* * *

Valentine's Day, where love is in the air and sweets are given to the one you love. A day where love is expressed more often than any other days.

However, Nico was not having a great start on this day. Her alarm wasn't on and she woke up with forty minutes until school starts. She jumped and ran to her bathroom to take care of herself. After that, she rushed to the kitchen to cook lunch for herself and her siblings. With fifteen minutes to spare, she looked for her gifts for the members of μ's. _'Dammit it, where is it?'_ Nico thought. She was sure that she placed them on the table. She looked all over the kitchen and they were nowhere to be found. _'Shit,'_ Nico looked at the clock, _ff I leave now, I might make it.'_

Leaving the house, she raced to the school. _'If I go home after school and look for them, I'll be late to practice. Umi will scold me but it will be worth it.'_ Nico reached to school and put her hands on her knees. "Safe," Nico panted.

. . . . . . . . . .

 _Lunchtime _

Nico is now officially irritated as she stabbed into her bento. Throughout class, Nozomi and Eli were giving her subtle glances. When the lunch bell rang, they left the class with 'council business' before she got out of her seat. After that, Nico tried to look for the rest of her friends, but they were nowhere to be found. She gave up and went up to the roof to eat her lunch. As she sits there, she sees students give gifts to each other.

 _'Geez, it's a little lonely without them.'_ Nico mused, closing her lunch box and walking back to class.

. . . . . . . . . .

 _Club room_

Nico is sitting on the chair, bouncing her leg and tapping her finger on the table. She got a text from Eli reading: _Meet at the club and don't worry about practice._ 30 minutes passed have and Nico is about to fly off to her house. There is no one and she have to find where her gifts are. Just as she got out the chair, the door slid open.

"Rin!" Nico called out, walking toward Rin. "Do you know—"

Rin interrupted with a _Nya~_ and hugged Nico.

Bewildered, she returned the hug. After a few seconds, they separated. "Where is everyone? What's going on?" Nico asked.

"Everyone is here waiting for their turn nya~." Rin replied.

"Waiting? For what?"

"To give our Valentine gifts to you."

She was staring at Rin with her mouth open. She recovered and asked, "While I'm flattered, why not give it to me during lunch?"

"It's because each of us wanted no interruptions to give out special gifts to you nya~."

Surprise came in and delivered a hard hook into Nico's jaw, making it slack. "Oh," Nico muttered.

Rin giggled at her face and said, "Don't be surprised Nico, you hold a special place in us. I wanted to thank you for that time when I became the impromptu leader. You said I should stand tall and be cute. For some reason, that really helped me out. So, here nya~" Rin reached into her bag and pulled out a letter shaped object.

Nico accepted the gift and brought it closer to inspect it. It was an H-shaped custard pie. It looked uneven and there are some cracks around the edges. "Did you make this?"

"Yep and the custard is mango-flavored nya~."

"Should I ask why it's an H?"

Rin made the motion of zipping her lips.

Nico chuckled and set the present down at the table. "Thank you Rin."

"No problem nya~." Rin smiled and made her way to the door. Just as she was about to leave, she turned back and added, "Oh yeah, it'll make sense at the end so don't worry too much about nya~"

Nico is interested to see this through.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hanayo shuffled into the room with her bag in front of her. She fidgets and tries to form a sentence. Nico walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Breathe," Nico comforted, "Take your time."

Following her instruction, Hanayo breathed and exhaled. Taking a moment, she pushed her glasses up opened her mouth, "I wanted to thank for understanding me. There are not a lot of people who sees idols like we do. Rin tries to follow, but you are the only who can keep up. I remember the times when we would watch concerts and surf through idol blogs. When you showed your determination to be an idol I was awed; it gave me the confidence to be an idol." Reaching into her bag and pulling out her gift. "So here."

Nico reached over and took it. It was a triangular rice ball with designs on it. There is pink rice shaped as a heart in the center and black rice where the seaweed supposed to be. "The design is cute just like the creator." Nico smiled at Hanayo.

"Umm... Err..." Hanayo blushed, looking between the door and Nico. "Somebody help me!" She cried, running out.

Amused at the spectacle, she put the rice ball on the table and waited.

. . . . . . . . . .

It wasn't long before Honoka exploded into the scene "Nico!" she exclaimed, picking up Nico and spinning her around.

"Ahh! Put me down!"

Laughing, she did that and took a step back. Scratching the back of head, she said, "Sorry about that, I got too excited when it was my turn."

Shaking her head, Nico looked down to see if anything is out of place.

Honoka waited until Nico looked up, and placed her hand on her left breast. "You are an important part of this group. Without you, we might have not formed μ's. Without your knowledge, we would have been fumbling around in the dark. The memories we made are invaluable and I hope we continue to make more in the future."

Walking over, she placed her present on Nico's hand. It was a melon bread and it looked like a pink ball with the amount of strawberry glazing the bread. Nico-Nico-nii was spelt on top of the bread.

Nico giggled, "Jeez, did you drop this in strawberry fountain?"

Honoka laughed nervously, "Something like that."

Nico reached over and hugged Honoka, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Honoka beamed. After separating, she left the room.

 _'I wonder who's next.'_ Nico wondered.

. . . . . . . . . .

The next to walk into the room is Kotori. This time she is holding a plate with some kind of pastry on it. She placed it on the table with the other gifts.

"Hey Kotori," Nico looked down to see the pastry is a K-shaped cake. "What's this?"

"It's cheesecake."

"Isn't that your favorite?"

"Yes." Kotori walked in front of Nico. "I think this moment warrants it. Thank you for staying late to help me sew the costumes. If I had done this by myself, I would have to stay longer and might have made mistakes. Your input helped me tailor the designs to fit with each of us."

Nico pulled Kotori in a one-armed hug. "Of course I would help. While it's good to that you're capable to do it yourself, it's also good to help others."

Kotori giggled into her hand, "That's our Nico, cute and reliable." Walking out of the room, she added, "Just wait a little longer; we're almost done."

. . . . . . . . . .

Umi walked in slowly with her hands behind her back. She tries to look cool, but her pink cheeks ruined the image. 'So um, Nico, here's your gift." She thrust the object into Nico's stomach.

"Uff" A small breath escaped from the impact. Taking a moment to recover, Nico looked down to see a small bow made out of white chocolate. "Oh wow, are you going to pierce my heart with your Love Arrow?" Nico teased.

"Wha— How shameless!"

"Hahaha, I'm kidding." Nico placed down the bow and gave Umi her full attention.

Umi coughed into her hand and began, "At first, I thought you reckless and stubborn. But as we spent more time together, I saw it as determination. Every time an obstacle comes at you, you push forward. Even if you fell, you picked yourself up and kept moving. You earned my respect and inspired me to do the same."

Nico put her hands on her shoulders. "Thanks Umi, but c'mon, we're friends. There's no reason to be formal."

Umi's lips quirked upwards. "Sorry, force of habit. Anyway, I don't want to waste too much time."

Just as she about to close the door, Nico aimed the bow at Umi and called out, "Hey Umi!"

"Yes?"

"Bang."

A could of dust was kicked up and roaring laughter was heard in the club room.

. . . . . . . . . .

Maki walked in a weird sight; Nico has hers hands on the table panting, with a few chuckles escaping out.

"Oh man, that was a rare treat." Nico looked up, "Oh hey Maki, nice seeing you here."

Maki averted her eyes and started twirling a strand of hair. "What was funny Nico-chan?" She was curious as to what brought Nico into that state.

"Hmm? Oh, I was just teasing Umi. It was just hilarious seeing how fast Umi ran."

A flash of irritation flickered across her face. "Tch. Here." Almost slamming the present on the table, she started walking toward the door.

"Wait Maki-chan." Nico grabbed one of her hand. "Aren't you going to say anything nice?"

"I refuse." Maki turned back to Nico, frowning. "You're nothing but a nuisance, reckless, and stubborn. You don't know when to stand down and you have the most annoying personality. Humph." She turned her head to the side.

Nico waited patiently with gentle smile. "I know Maki is dishonest with how she really feels." Bringing Maki's hand to her chest, Nico brushed her thumb across the knuckles. "C'mon, I know you can do it"

Maki was red as a tomato. "W-Well you really helped me out during my time with the group. Your determination and hardworking nature helped me become more social. It even helped me create music for out dance routines. So I guess... thank you, Nico-chan..." Maki mumbled, twirling her hair and looking anywhere but at Nico.

 _'She is so cute. Though I wish she would lay off the tsun and put more dere.'_ Nico chuckled and lead Maki back to the table. "So what concoction were you able to make this time."

"Hey!" Maki protested "I totally made it by myself."

Nico replied with a raised eyebrow.

"F-Fine." Maki twirled her hair again. "I may or may not have some help making this."

Accepting the answer, Nico looked down to see what it is. It was a red velvet cake shaped as the letter N. Some of the edges looked slightly burnt and the frosting on the top looks uneven. "Not bad."

"Now hol—"

"But you poured all of your love into this. And that's where it really matters." Nico beamed at her.

"Humph, it's not like I did it for you." Maki stormed out.

 _'Still not honest with herself.'_ Shaking her head, she put her gift with the others.

. . . . . . . . . .

"I have my suspicions it was you two."

"How cruel, Nicocchi, to accuse us right straight away."

"Now, now, it was kind of obvious at this point that Nico would figure it out."

Nico stared at Eli and Nozomi as they both carried their gifts to the table. "The hell?" Nico took a closer look at Eli's present. "Are you trying to kill someone with that?"

"What?!" Eli looked down at her chocolate present. "It's supposed to be a Y."

"Could've fooled me." Squinting her eyes at Eli, "Are you Australian?"

Eli sighed deeply, giving up.

Now now Nicocchi, don't tease our resident Russian. And also yes." Nozomi placed down her cupcakes with teal and purple frosting.

"Yes what?"

"Yes we stole your presents and came up with this brilliant plan."

Nico sprung up from her chair and slammed down on the table, rattling the other presents. "Damn it you titty monster! You almost gave me a heart attack because I couldn't find my gifts anywhere. I swear to Arês, if you did anything to them, I'll... I'll stop cooking yakiniku." She pointed at Eli. "And you won't get any more of Nico-nii's chocolate."

Both Eli and Nozomi's face paled. Chairs scrapped against the floor as the girls defend themselves. "Let's not get hasty here Nicocchi."

"Y-Yeah, at least let us explain the situation."

Nico looked at Nozomi, then at Eli. She sighed, "Alright."

Sighing in relief, Nozomi went first, "You see, me and Elichi planned this with the rest of the members two weeks ago. You sacrificed so much for this group and we wanted to give our thanks for you. After practice, we would meet up at Honoka's place and bake... or at least tried to. It took a couple of times to do an okay job... some took more than others. After we were done, we asked your sister to call us when you fall asleep. Then me and Elichi would sneak in to turn off your alarm and take your presents."

Before Nico opened her mouth, Eli already had gifts in front of her. It looked like Eli is offering appeasement to a god. Nico took back her gifts and opened it. It seems they are in good conditions.

Nozomi turned to the door, "Alright girls, you can come in now."

The rest of the group walked in. "Let's finish the final part of the plan. Oh, and no looking Nicocchi."

The girls crowded over the table and seem to do something with the gifts. Nico wanted to look at what they are doing, but forced herself to comply with the request.

"...And done, come and look."

Nico stood up and walked to the front of the desk. She gasped at the spectacle; all the desserts spelled out 'Thank You'. Warmth spread across her chest and tears fell down.

"Are you alright Nicocchi?"

"Are you okay nya~?"

"Somebody help her."

"No, no," Nico interrupted. "I'm just really happy you dorks." She wiped away her tears. "Anyway, I gotta give my gifts to you." She pulled out figure-shaped cookies. They are chibi versions of all the club members; each cookie is incredibly detailed. She gave them each of their sugar avatars.

Rin has cat ears, cat tails, and holding a ramen cup.

Hanayo has her glasses on and is holding a cup of rice.

Honoka is holding a strawberry.

Kotori is wearing a bird suit with a needle in its beak.

Umi is holding a bow and arrow.

Maki is holding a portable keyboard.

Nozomi is in her miko outfit while holding a tarot card.

Eli is wearing an ushanka with 'Harasho' etched into the cap. The figure is holding on a vodka bottle. "That was one time Nico." Eli whined. She told the story where she drank a cup of Vodka when she was in Russia.

Laughter filled the room as they celebrated Valentine's Day together.

* * *

 **Whooo man what an adventure. Happy Valentine's day for the lovely couples out there. And don't worry single people; we can be single together XD.  
**

 **Goodness me, this was such a dialogue-heavy story, I had to research alternative ways to indicate when someone is speaking. Overall, this is a Nico x Everyone piece. But if you want, you can see each section as a separate pairing.  
**

 **Now for a guessing challenge:  
**

 **1\. Can you guess the subtle paring?**

 **2\. Can you guess which pair will be featured in my next story?**

 **If you guess correctly, you can get a chibi μ's cookie. Keep it or eat it, the choice is yours.  
**

 **Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

 **Thank you for your time reading this.**

 **Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
